Stimuli
by Lawnon
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Sylverlynxcat] ; Loki laisse Thor échauffé et contrarié, sans aucune chance d'arranger son état. Thor prend sa revanche à l'aide d'une des faiblesses les moins connues de Loki.


**Stimuli**

* * *

**Auteur originale : Silverlynxcat**

**Traductrice : **Lawnon

**Nom :** Stimuli

**Pairing :** Thor/Loki (Thorki)

**Rating :** M

**Avertissements :** Yaoi, Lemon, pseudo-inceste

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, l'histoire à l'auteur originale.

* * *

_**Note :** Cette histoire est une traduction de la fanfiction du même nom de **Silverlynxcat**, en anglais. Vous pourrez la trouver sur ce même site ou bien sur **Ao3** (son profil principal). Une autre traduction française a également été faite de **"Cradle Me Close"** (du même auteur) par **Lilas Heiress**. Je vous invite à aller la lire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La vue l'attira, et Thor put sentir ses doigts se contractant, démangeant pour suivre le chemin tentant que son esprit foulait déjà. Mais ces pensées étaient risquées, plus spécialement quand il se tenait dans le hall principal du palais, en ce moment même bondé pour la cérémonie qui avait lieu. Bien que, à l'heure actuelle, Thor n'arrivait pas complétement à se rappeler en quoi elle consistait, donc il était heureux que sa participation ne soit pas nécessaire, uniquement sa présence inattentive en arrière-plan.

Il lança un regard bleu sur le côté – comme il l'avait fait il n'y avait pas une seconde – et observa son frère qui se tenait à côté de lui dans l'ombre des balcons au-dessus d'eux. Le plus jeune prince demeurait rigide et impassible, constamment observé avec délectation dans sa plus belle tunique verte, ses bas noirs et son manteau de cérémonie.

Le discours du Père de Tout n'était rien hormis un flou bourdonnement dans le fond, à défaut de retenir l'attention de Thor, celle-ci attirée sans effort par Loki malgré la minutie qu'il mettait à ignorer le ravissement visuel de Thor ; un fait qui fit l'expression du dieu du Tonnerre se déformer en une mine renfrognée.

Forcé de se vautrer dans sa propre irritation, Thor était à peine capable de cacher son malaise tandis qu'il basculait son poids d'un pied à un autre, pressant furtivement une main sur son aine en essayant d'atténuer le réveil de son corps qui rendait ses bas désagréablement serrés.

Il maudit par trois fois la langue malicieuse, lascive, de Loki, alors qu'il le regardait une nouvelle fois avec passion, toujours plus de désir que de colère voilant ses yeux. Loki, sournois et contrariant, avait trouvé approprié de le mener à un état d'excitation palpable juste avant la cérémonie, et avait ensuite procédé afin d'éviter habilement les mains qui avaient rapidement et grossièrement tâtonné dans l'alcôve dans laquelle il l'avait coincé. Thor avait été laissé injustement frustré et insatisfait.

Thor plissa les yeux, scrutant le visage stoïque à ses côtés. Loki ne bougeait pas, apparaissant captivé par la cérémonie présente pour des yeux mal entraînés, mais Thor, Thor le connaissait tellement mieux que personne, et c'est ce qui amena ses yeux bleus à ceux verts de son frère. Ils étaient vitreux, perdus et nullement concentrés. Sa garde, relâchée, fit naître sur les lèvres de Thor un rare rictus duquel suintait une sombre promesse de châtiment.

Un balayage du hall montra que toute l'attention était retenue par le Père de Tout, détournée des princes qui se trouvèrent oubliés, nichés à l'écart entre deux piliers de marbre sur le côté de la salle. Avec lenteur, des mouvements réfléchis pour ne pas attirer le regard de son frère, Thor se retira dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la pression de la pierre solide du mur contre son dos.

Maintenant certain qu'il était impossible d'être repéré par le regard dérivant d'un invité, Thor dévora avidement la vue des fesses fermes de Loki modelées dans ses vêtements moulants et de son physique fin souligné par sa tunique qui concordait parfaitement avec cette silhouette. Loki était délicieux, plus encore dans l'état luxurieux de Thor, et il se trouva incapable de résister à la tentation plus longtemps tandis qu'il descendait vers son frère ignorant comme un prédateur affamé.

Recherchant immédiatement un plein contact entre leurs deux corps, Thor se pressa entièrement contre le dos de Loki, s'emparant de ses deux poignets dans une main forte alors qu'il étouffait le hoquet du plus jeune dieu avec l'autre.

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent brusquement sous le choc, leur vert soudainement vif et alerte comme une main chaude couvrait son appel. Thor sourit sournoisement tandis qu'il pressait sa mâchoire barbue contre la joue de Loki et qu'il écrasait son entrejambe douloureux contre ses fesses, la friction agréable arrachant un faible grondement au blond dont les yeux étaient intensément focalisés sur les dos des Asgardiens qui semblaient former un mur de muscles quelques mètres devant eux.

_Si seulement ils savaient…_

A la sensation de la longueur raide de Thor frottant contre lui à travers leurs vêtements, Loki cilla et se relaxa dans la poigne de l'aîné. Mais Thor put discerner sa prudence alors que Loki le regardait du coin de l'œil, clairement incertain de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre de la part du lascif guerrier.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit, mais contenait un dangereux tranchant.

– Mon frère, ronronna l'homme discrètement ; un profond, vorace murmure qui fut rapidement suivi par une brûlante, astucieuse langue, qui envahit l'oreille du Trickster.

Les genoux de Loki tremblèrent.

– Que dirais-tu que nous jouions à un _jeu _?

Loki le regarda sans se retourner, le corps tendu par la suspicion comme il scrutait le prince aîné. Thor sourit simplement, malicieusement, sentant le souffle chaud de Loki s'approfondir contre sa main.

– Voyons si tu peux garder silencieuse ta langue d'argent. Nous ne voulons pas interrompre la cérémonie, n'est-ce pas ? Le défia Thor, riant lorsque les yeux de Loki se dilatèrent en réalisant ses intentions.

Il retira sa main de la bouche de Loki, mais avant qu'il puisse ne serait-ce penser à réprimander Thor pour ses agissements, ses doigts parcouraient déjà son torse et pinçaient sévèrement ses mamelons à travers le tissu mince de sa tunique.

Le grondement sauvage de Loki fut étranglé par sa respiration erratique et Thor dut sans tarder enrouler un bras autour de la taille de son frère pour le maintenir alors que ses genoux menaçaient de lâcher.

– T...Thor, siffla Loki une pointe de désespoir rendant sa voix tremblante. Pas ici !

Thor ricana sombrement contre le cou de Loki et de sa main libre commença à pincer et rouler le mamelon raidissant rapidement entre le bout de ses doigts. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun espace entre le corps de Loki et le sien tandis que la tête du plus jeune prince tombait en arrière sur son épaule, ses yeux mouillés de plaisir alors qu'il laissait échapper des souffles haletants dans l'oreille de Thor.

Sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait lourdement sous sa main, et lorsqu'il appliqua une pression particulièrement vicieuse au sensible bout de chair entre ses doigts, Loki lutta pour étouffer les délicieux, essoufflés petits gémissements qui firent l'aîné buter agressivement contre ses fesses.

La respiration même de Thor s'approfondit avec le plaisir grimpant et il tira sur la chair abusée avec enthousiasme, encouragé quand les hanches de Loki commencèrent à se tordre et rouler inconsciemment, à la recherche de contact, et qu'il relâcha plus de sons luxurieux pour plus de friction.

– Thor, haleta Loki, ses lèvres tremblantes comme il se débattait pour triompher sur les sons qui l'étranglaient.

Sa tête roula sur l'épaule de Thor tandis qu'il arquait et enfonçait ses hanches à chaque coup des doigts sur son torse.

– T...Thor, s'il te plaît, n...non, geignit Loki, ses lèvres brillantes et humides alors qu'il s'abandonnait dans de muets soupirs de désir, ses hanches s'écrasant en retour contre le membre douloureux du second.

Thor sourit et abaissa la main qui soutenait la taille de son frère, un bruit de contentement grondant dans sa gorge tandis que ses doigts parcouraient la bosse grandissant progressivement dans les bas du prince.

– Tu es proche, n'est-ce pas, Loki ? Chuchota la voix rauque de Thor contre sa mâchoire pendant que son autre main commençait à son tour à pincer et malaxer le mamelon négligé. Ils étaient chauds et rigides sous le tissu fin, douloureux du toucher de Thor qui savait que le jeune prince ne pouvait lui résister, désespéré et sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme alors qu'il répondait bêtement en s'écrasant contre sa protubérance robuste. La moindre pression sur ses mamelons sensibles le faisait frissonner et gémir magnifiquement, si pas plus silencieusement que Thor désirait l'entendre.

Celui-ci regarda à nouveau la foule devant eux, complétement inconsciente de l'abandon de Loki devant les mains rugueuses et expérimentées de Thor. C'était _excitant_, et Thor sentit son entrejambe engorgé palpiter comme ses lèvres revenaient à l'oreille de Loki.

– Tu vas venir, Loki, devant tous ces gens, murmura doucement Thor. Et sans même que je te touche. De façon si sale et si _obscène_, mon frère, ricana-t-il, sa voix caverneuse comme il commençait à rouler des hanches lui aussi, recherchant davantage de soulagement.

Il observa avidement Loki tandis que le prince, impuissant et torturé, cédait sous ses mains, et attendit avec impatience le moment de sa délivrance. Sa respiration se saccada, Thor sentit une vibration parcourir le corps de Loki pendant qu'il cillait, et ses poussées devinrent désespérées. Au bord de l'orgasme, Thor comprima sévèrement un mamelon entre le pouce et l'index et couvrit la bouche de Loki avec l'autre main.

Il avait seulement étouffé son cri alors qu'il venait difficilement.

Loki haleta et trembla, s'affaissant faiblement contre le corps de Thor pendant que l'aîné le soutenait, pressant des lèvres brûlantes contre son oreille.

– Trouve-nous un lit, mon frère, avant que je te déshabille et te prenne ici.

Les pupilles de Loki se dilatèrent, et d'un vif geste de la main, que les conséquences en soient maudites, ils disparurent dans un éclat de feu vert.

**x-x-x**

– _Ahh,_ Thor,_ s'il te plaît_, arrête ! S'étrangla Loki, sa voix se brisant tandis que son dos s'arquait et qu'il venait avec un sanglot, son corps frémissant et convulsant alors que sa semence venait recouvrir les muscles de son estomac.

Loki trembla violemment, haletant avec soulagement quand Thor libéra enfin de ses lèvres le mamelon rougi et gonflé, mais pas avant de lui donner un dernier coup de langue rugueux du plat de sa langue.

Loki se crispa et geignit.

Thor se redressa sur ses mains et ses genoux afin d'évaluer la proie au-dessous de lui ; en nage, tremblante et épuisée. Il sourit triomphalement à la vue de ses deux mamelons toujours tendus et incroyablement écarlates à côté de son torse pâle, pendant que son ventre était orné du résultat de plusieurs orgasmes récoltés assidûment sans le moindre toucher sur sa virilité maintenant retombée contre sa cuisse en sueur.

Les soubresauts criblèrent le corps de Loki, ses yeux voilés et flous du plaisir que Thor avait obtenu de lui et forcé. Mais le dieu du Tonnerre n'était toujours pas repu, son érection dressée, consistante et épaisse entre ses jambes. Il pressa ses doigts écartés dans le liquide nacré dont il enduit les deux petits boutons de chair trop sensibles et négligés.

Loki souffla immédiatement de façon précipitée et se tortilla, essayant d'échapper à la main qui le torturait. Il poussa un râle impuissant, renversant sa tête en arrière et arquant le dos, ses faibles protestations calmées par un ton apaisant.

Thor se pencha sur Loki, encadrant son corps avec le sien, et baissa la tête, impassible quand quelques mèches blondes traînèrent sur le torse rendu collant alors qu'il commençait à le nettoyer de la langue, du creux de son nombril jusqu'aux surfaces plus fermes de sa poitrine.

– Thor, souffla Loki une tonalité d'avertissement ternie par la fatigue pendant que Thor, taquin, contournait un mamelon gonflé avec sa langue. Thor sourit seulement et ricana profondément, plaçant une main sur la hanche de Loki tandis qu'il reprenait un mamelon dans sa bouche, le suçotant et le léchant doucement.

Loki se lamenta et empoigna faiblement les cheveux de Thor, son corps agité de spasmes alors que, à la grande incrédulité de Loki, il commençait à redevenir dur du tendre traitement de Thor. Loki se retrouva incapable de repousser son frère, sa magie étincelant inutilement sur le bout de ses doigts, et il pouvait uniquement s'effondrer à nouveau sur le lit et laisser Thor lui donner du plaisir jusqu'à sa mort prématurée. Déjà il était sur le point de venir pendant que Thor se déplaçait vers l'autre côté de son torse, passant sa langue sur le reste de sperme sur son second mamelon.

A la fin, une rude succion fit venir Loki sèchement dans une plainte brisée. Thor gémit intensément et se libéra avec lui, un autre résultat de leurs ébats venant rejoindre ceux de Loki.

Le dieu du Tonnerre fredonna d'approbation à la vue, ses bras tremblants sous l'effort de se garder redressé, pourtant il les tendit, restant droit comme il détaillait son frère essoufflé et apparemment au bord de la conscience. Lorsque l'épuisement commença à s'insinuer dans ses muscles, il se plaça aux côtés de son amant prostré, ses doigts suivant sur la peau trempée de sueur de Loki les soulèvements de son torse en écoutant ses inspirations haletantes.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la respiration forcée de Loki s'adoucit pour des souffles à peine audibles.

– Nous allons avoir tant de problèmes, murmura Loki une fois qu'il eut récupéré assez pour parler, levant une main tremblante pour essuyer avec lassitude la sueur et les larmes de son visage.

Thor ricana.

– Je m'arrangerai avec Père, assura-t-il, faisant ronchonner Loki sans élégance ; il n'y avait pas encore de réelle râlerie, ce qu'avait de toute évidence constaté Thor quand il attira Loki contre sa poitrine un moment plus tard. Il fit attention à leurs positions, plaquant le dos de Loki contre lui afin de ne pas irriter son torse sensible en se blottissant contre son frère somnolant.

– Hmm, assure-toi juste que…

Les mots du Trickster assouvi s'empâtèrent et sa phrase demeura incomplète. Thor se contenta de sourire et le serra plus fort quand il commença à ronfler.

* * *

**Lawnon :** Je ne vous cache pas que la dernière partie a été dure à traduire (on peut tout dire en anglais, en français c'est tout de suite beaucoup moins classe haha).

Pour une fois que notre cher Thor est malicieux. C'est personnellement cela qui m'a beaucoup plu dans cette fic (et aussi l'écriture de l'auteur particulièrement... envoûtante).

Première traduction, soyez indulgents, mais n'hésitez surtout pas à faire part de vos impressions :) !


End file.
